New Allie
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: A ne wgirl on vacation in Manhatin from Wisconsin meets up incidentaly (pardon my horrible spelling) with the gargoyles and befriends Brooklyn quickly, this is just part one i'm gonna keep working on this story until Katie, the new girl, goes home. R&R pl


New Allie  
Author's note: I don't own Gargoyles, I only write using them, ok. Songs by Hanson, N*Sync, and Spice Girls. Those aren't mine either.   
This is just part 1 there is more to come. Enjoy. ^_~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
New Allie  
The sun would set in about fifteen minutes and Katie didn't want to go back to the hotel yet, so she'd phone her mom and tell her she'd be home in a couple hours.  
She got on the bus and was annoyed constantly by the woman next to her jabbing her very large butt in Katie's face so she could talk to the woman in front of her. And by the baby that kept grabbing her hair or her sleeve and at one point had nearly yanked her bra over her head, the mother did nothing about her child's actions.  
Finally Katie rang the bell in front of a looming and creepy clock tower and climbed down the off the bus. Now not knowing how to get home from here, Katie climbed the stairs to the top of the tower and sat down leaning against a stone gargoyle with a pointy face that looked like a bird's beak, long hair, and wings that looked like that of a glider's. She pulled a disk man out of her bag and turned the volume up all the way so she didn't hear the cracking that came from the statue she was propped against. She was just about asleep when a piece of stone hit her forehead and then another, and another. "What is it with this city and its old buildings, the next thing you know, the gargoyles will fly away this place is so bad." She complained getting up and moving to another spot where she sat in piece until a chorus of growls and screeches woke her from her daze, "Whoa, I thought I was making that thing about the gargoyles up, guess I was wrong." The gargoyles had come to life, and one noticed her sitting there and jabbed the one next to him showing him the girl that was whiter than chalk and a fresh blanket of snow combined. "Oo, not good, Goliath, we've got a visitor." The one called Goliath got down from his perch and walked over to stand above Katie, who promptly grabbed the ledge to keep from falling off the building, "Um hey there, big guy, this your building? S-sorry, I'll just be leaving now. Bye-bye" Katie made a mad dash between Goliath's legs and scrambled across the floor dodging another gargoyle and jumping through the door only to be grabbed by the shirt and yanked back through the door. "Le-go!" She ordered the blue gargoyle holding her up by the bottom of her tank top, "Ee-yee." She pulled her feet up higher as a dog like gargoyle walked by under her. The blue gargoyle holding her let go and she landed on her butt on the hard stone floor, "Not prone to manners are you?" She gritted  
"Who are you?" A smaller gargoyle asked inching his way over to her, "Heh-heh, funny you should ask, well, I'm- leaving!" she cried scrambling under one gargoyle's legs jumping to her feet and running out the door.  
"Great they can run pretty fast too." She stopped running and watched as her pursuers ran past unable to stop in time and falling down the stairs the rest of the way, "Heh, works every time." As she turned to leave she felt some exes weight on her shoulder, she saw an orange hand on her shoulder.   
She turned around to see the gargoyle she had first leaned against, as a statue, only he was a bit more colorful from when he was a statue. He still had the long birdlike face, and the wild hair, and the glider like wings- but now his skin was orange, his hair was ivory white, and his wings were an auburn color he stood a couple steps above her and gave her a questioning look, "Who are you?"   
"..."  
"Ok, maybe I should introduce myself first- I'm Brooklyn."  
"Um- amn"  
"Go on, you can talk, I heard you before, tell me your name, I won't hurt you."  
"K-k-Katie, Katie"  
"Well, hello, Katie" Brooklyn put out his hand as if to shake with Katie, she looked at it for a second and then reached out her hand and shook. Just as she began to relax, the rest of the gargoyles joined the scene, "Y-yikes!" Katie dove behind Brooklyn and peeked out a bit, "Hi," She said quietly, "Who are you guys?" she asked poking head out of hiding,   
"I'm Lexington."  
"Broadway."  
"I am Goliath, and this is Hudson, and Bronx."  
"Nice ta meet cha." Katie said smiling nervously waving at them.  
An explosion from outside jolted them back to earth, "Wha-at was That?!" Katie yelped jumping around on the steps and running back up to see what had caused the explosion.   
  
"Whoa-boga, um you guys weren't using that ledge were ya?" she asked as Brooklyn ran up beside her,  
"Um, yeah we were."  
"Who did that?"  
"Katie, look out!" Brooklyn pulled her to the side as a large brick landed right where she had been standing, "Thanks." She squeaked looking at the brick then up toward the sky, "Uh, who's this joker?"  
"Macbeth."  
"You mean like the play?"  
"No, like the maniac on the hover board, about to blow us up." Brooklyn said grabbing Katie by the waist and pulling her along behind him, as he dodged nets and lasers flying at him.  
"Hey," Katie yelped suddenly, "My disk man!" she grabbed at it but wasn't fast enough and it fell with a thud on the ground and began to play.  
Then as the other gargoyles entered the scene a laser beam hit its mark and Brooklyn collapsed, Katie sat on the ground and took in what had just gone on, and as she did so, Goliath flew up and slashed a small laser gun off the side of Macbeth's hover thing, and he had to land and attack from the ground, Katie saw the laser gun land and dove at it.   
  
As Macbeth attacked Goliath Katie ran back over to Brooklyn and looked for where he had been hit, "Eew." She mumbled when she saw the burned, gashed skin on his chest, "Brooklyn, Brooklyn, can y'hear me? Brooklyn?" She shook him a bit, and he groaned and opened his eyes, "Ouch." Was all he said as he sat up, "I'll bet, be careful and don't touch it." She said pointing to his wound "Ee." He groaned again seeing his chest where he'd been hit.  
Macbeth noticed him half laying there and pulled a net shooting gun but as he was aiming Katie stood and pointed the gun at him, "Don't even."   
"I hadn't anticipated a new player in the game."  
"Well, start anticipating, pal, cuz this 'new player' is about ta blow your butt up."  
Macbeth realized she had him cornered and if he didn't put the gun down she would blow him apart, "Alright, let's talk about this." He said putting the gun back into a pocket in his coat, "What do you have to gain by protecting these creatures?"  
"What do you have to gain by capturing them?"  
"Smart girl."  
"Yeah, passed preschool with flyin colors." (Author's note: that last statement by Katie was sarcastic. Doy!)  
"Smart mouthed too."  
"Ye'um proud of it too." She said not lowering the laser, not even after he had put his gun away.  
"How did you find out about theses creatures, me-lady?"  
"Well, one minute I'm sitting leaning against a statue and the next minute I'm face to face with a real living gargoyle, now of course I panicked, but I quickly made friends with them. And that's all the more you'll ever hear from me." She said with a smirk, then she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Goliath dealt with Macbeth the rest of the way and thanked Katie for staying with Brooklyn so Macbeth wouldn't catch him.  
"No prob, I have had the coolest time, I made friends with a gargoyle, man. Can I come back?"  
Brooklyn instantly jumped in, "Yeah, come back tomorrow night."  
Goliath gave him a look and turned back to Katie, "You must never tell anyone about what you've seen."  
"No way, I'd never." Then Katie looked at her shattered watch, "Aw man, I am so toast! My mom is gonna kill me for being late, and then she'll bring me back to life and kill me again for ruining my new watch." Katie moaned, "Hey, I could probably fix that for ya." Lexington said pointing to the watch, "You could, oh thank you!" She said hugging him and then setting the watch in his hand, "Oh," She perked up for a second, "My Disk man." She said as Bronx can over with it in his mouth, it was still blaring music and all the gargoyles looked questioningly at it, "Is it supposed ta do that?" Broadway asked as Katie took it from Bronx and turned it off, "Do what?"   
"Are voices supposed to come out of it?"   
"Yes, Lexington, it plays music and you wear the head set to listen to it." "Head set?"   
"Never mind, look I gotta go."   
"Hey, can I borrow that disk man, for a bit?"   
"Sure, Brooklyn, just put these on your head and push this button, if you want it louder or quieter then you turn this thing. Got that all?"   
"Yeah, I turn this for louder or quieter, I push this to turn it on and I wear these on my head to listen. Anything else?"   
"Yeah, push this once to stop the music and push it twice to turn it off." "Got it, once stop, twice off."   
"Great you got it, well see you guys tomorrow night." She turned and picked up her bag and some of the junk that had fallen out of it, "See ya, guys!" She called running out of the tower and toward the exit.   
  
Na na na na,  
Na na na na,  
Na na na na  
Listen little child, there will come a day,  
When you will be able, able to say,   
'Never mind the pain, or the agrivation'  
You know there's a better way,  
For you and me to be.  
Look for the rainbow in every star,  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me.  
  
Good bye my friend,   
( I know you're gone you said   
ch're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end   
(You gotta keep it stronger,   
for the pain times interfere)  
So glad we made it,  
time will never change it, no, no, no.  
  
Just a little child, big imagination.  
Never letting no one take it away.   
Went into the world,  
(into the world)   
what a revelation.  
She found there's a better way,   
for you and me to be,  
Look for the rainbow in every star,  
Find out for certain,   
Love's gonna be there for you,   
You'll always be some one's baby.  
  
Good bye my friend,  
(I know you're gone,  
You said ch're gone,  
But I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end   
(You gotta keep it stronger,  
for the pain times interfere.)  
So glad we made it,  
Time will never change it, no, no, no.  
  
Na, na, na, na  
(You know it's time,  
to say good bye)  
Na, na, na, na  
  
Brooklyn kept thinking about before...  
  
The times when we would play about,   
The way we used to scream and shout.  
We never dreamt you'd go your unsweet way,  
  
About how quickly he had befriended Katie,  
  
Look for the rainbow in every star,  
Find out for certain,   
Love's gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby.  
  
Good bye my friend  
(I know you're gone,  
You said ch're gone,  
But I can still feel you here)   
It's not the end  
(You gotta keep it stronger,  
for the pain times interfere)  
  
She had been terrified of him one minute, and was saving his life the next.  
  
Na, na, na, na  
(you know it's time to say good bye)   
Na, na, na, na  
(and don't forget on me you can rely)  
Na, na, na, na...  
  
When the sun began to come up Brooklyn put the disk man inside and reassumed his position on his pedestal thingy and turned to stone.  
  
The next night, Katie came up the stairs and was waiting for the gargoyles to wake, when some one spoke behind her, "Well, it seems there's more than one waiting tonight."  
"Ee yike! Don do dat." She said turning around to see Elisa Maza walking through the door towards the gargoyles Uh oh, they'll wake any minute now and she'll see them! I gotta try and diss her off, QUICK! She thought straightening up and turning pale. "Um, it's getting nippy out, why don't we go inside?"  
"No thanks, I'm fine with cold weather."  
"Ahh, wanna come in any way and humor me so I stop asking?"  
"No."  
Dang  
"I know what you're trying to do."  
"Huh? Do?"  
"You're trying to lure me away from the gargoyles, well I've seen them before and I heard you have too. Broadway tells me that it was your disk man that no one could pry away from Brooklyn for anything they were worth."  
"Heh- yup that'd be me." She muttered, still nervous about her being there.  
As the sun set the stone on the gargoyles began to crack and they broke free of it. The instant they saw Elisa and Katie they were wide awake,   
"Katie, Elisa, hi." Lexington said jumping down from where he was to the ground (I got tired of writing 'perch' over and over again).  
"Hey guys." Katie said perkily (^_^;)   
"Hey, Katie." Brooklyn greeted hopping down from where he sat and walking over next to Katie, who was still a little nervous looking.  
"What, don't I get a hello?"  
"Hello, lass." Hudson said in his normal 'happy' tone  
"Elisa." Goliath nodded to her in greeting   
(Now I'm getting tired of writing 'greeting' and 'hi/hey/hello' over and over again)  
"**Giggle** I think they're happier to see you then they are me." Elisa said turning to Katie-who had brought more music for Brooklyn-   
"Yeah, and I just met them last night, too." Brooklyn looked a bit confused at what Elisa was talking about, "Does she think we aren't her friends anymore because we've got you?"  
"Ssssort of, it's just gonna take some adjustment for both of us to get used to each other, is all." Katie smiled at Elisa and she knew Elisa knew she was right about them needing to adjust, it would take awhile, but they were willing to try. At least I'm willing to try it. Katie thought to herself hoping that she wouldn't have to tell too many secrets, or reveal too much of what she could do...  
  
  
Kaylynn: Ok, so part one was lame, but I can do better, and I will in part two, "Fate's Test"  
  
Sodapop: Well, at least you can't do worse right? ::Ducks a swing from Kaylynn::  
  
Johnny: Aw, Soda, Let her alone bout it.  
  
Kaylynn: Yes, thank you, Johnnycake.  
  
Johnny: ::Blushes considerably::  



End file.
